


Vortex

by Heather



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Vortex

  
Later, she would not be able to remember how it all happened.

It was a burst of brilliance, of clarity, of connection. The TARDIS always tingled in her mind, breaking down the worlds they visited to fit into her perception, unraveling the secrets of language, space and time so that wherever she was, it was in a way like being home.

That wasn't what happened then.

Normally, Rose was in the TARDIS, or a piece of it was in her.

She opened those doors, met with cold, with fire, with pain, with light; saw infinity and felt it respond to her touch. The universe as a whole was coiled inside her body, time was wrapped around her heart, and every breath was the splendor and agony of every distant star.

Rose became the TARDIS. The TARDIS became Rose.


End file.
